


The Great Muffin Crisis

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [147]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crimes of Necessity, Gen, Hostage Situations, Love at First Sight, Muffins, Three Things, Wanton Coffee Mug Destruction, opposite sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bobbi walks in on Jemma and Daisy in the middle of The Great Muffin Crisis.





	The Great Muffin Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleph (Immatrael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immatrael/gifts).



> Aleph (Immatrael) prompted A hostage situation, Opposite sides, Crimes of necessity.

"Jemma,  _ no _ ; it's my favorite!" Daisy begged.

"Give it back or the mug gets it," the scientist threatened.

Bobbi wasn't sure she wanted to get in the middle of whatever was happening, but she stuck her head into the kitchen anyway.

Jemma made a movement toward the trash can, coffee mug in hand, and Daisy whimpered.

"What's going on here?"

"Daisy stole my muffin," Jemma tattled immediately.

"Bobbi... I couldn't help it," the hacker claimed. "I fell in love. No jury in the world would convict me."

"Of muffin theft?" Bobbi asked. "If the muffin is Jemma's, I'm pretty sure they would."

"But... it's the most beautiful muffin I've ever seen," Daisy said, holding out the muffin in question. "Can you blame me?"

The muffin  _ did _ look pretty good. Pumpkin spice. Cream cheese frosting.

"Why don't you just go out and get your own?"

"Be...cause," Daisy replied haltingly.

"Because it's much easier to just steal mine," Jemma filled in. "Hence the current hostage situation."

Bobbi was beginning to regret her decision to intervene. "I think I'm going to go," she said, and backed slowly out of the room.

* * *

Later that day, Daisy plopped down onto the couch next to Bobbi and sighed.

"How did the Great Muffin Crisis end?" Bobbi asked.

"Well, I  _ am  _ going to have to go buy a new mug, but Jemma and I agreed to split the muffin."

"So everything turned out all right in the end?"

"No!" Daisy huffed. "When we went to get the muffin at lunch, it was gone!"

"That's too bad," Bobbi said.

"Do  _ you _ know who took it?"

Bobbi shrugged. "Nope, sorry."

Daisy sighed. "Jemma and I have asked  _ everyone _ ."

"Maybe you two should go out and get enough muffins for the whole crew."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Daisy admitted. "Thanks, Bobbi."

"No problem," Bobbi replied.

She waited for Daisy to leave before she finished licking the frosting from her fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172661093963/the-great-muffin-crisis)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
